Shimmering Light in Darkness
by The Dorito Ninja
Summary: A dark evil thought to be destroyed returns. Naruto is bequeathed a sword that grants him the power of light. Will he be able to fight and defeat this new evil? And who is this man in White? An Ally or Foe? Reviews are REALLY WELCOMED
1. The Beginning

**Well here is the beginning of a re done Naruto:Hero of Light. Alot of you from the past story will recognize alot of things while you new readers would either have to read the prolouge of this story or last. I really do hope you enjoy this, i really DO HOPE YOU FRICKEN REVIEW!(*Rage quits*) now let me explain why i am redoing this. **

** of reviews, I got a lot of alerts, from being faved author , followed author to followed story to fave story. But no reviews told me if I was doing badly, what needed to be changed or not. See more at the bottom**

**2. I felt like I did a bad job**

**3. I don't think i can do an NarutoxAnkoxYugao**

**4. Lame fights**

**So please i do hope you enjoy this even more then you did last time**

**Also, there will be sequels yes. It all depends on the polls answers I will put up later.**

* * *

><p>Re:Hero of Light<p>

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

For all eternity, before the time of the Sage of the Six paths came, the wielders of Light and Dark have waged battles and fought wars, both sides losing many lives for the fight for dominance over each other. The wielders on both sides carried swords forged from the purest light or the tainted dark, these weapons and their wielders had the affinity to use either Light or Dark.

For a small time there was peace between the two forces, all coexisting with each other. But one wielder of the Dark didn't want this. His name was Xyper Nightshade. He stood at 5,10 with Pure black shaggy hair reaching to his shoulders and had red eyes that striked fear to all his enemies. He thought, that darkness was stronger than anything else in the universe and that the Wielders of light were trying to weaken his people for a complete take over. He rallied his people for what would be the downfall for both groups, a war to wipe out all those who wielded light.

**Deep under ground near the Land of Hot Springs, City of Darkness: Town Center**

"The people of light, they plan on weakening us! To force us into slavery and do their bidding!" Yelled Xyper to the mass of Dark citizens gathered around him. Screams of displeasure echoed throughout the city. "They plan on invading us, raping the women and killing the men and children, they plan on hunting down every single one of us for amusement like some sick game!" Exclaimed Xyper with anger and hate in his voice. "We have to kill every single one of them to ensure our survival, to ensure a dark future to the people of light! Today, we go to war to exterminate the wielders of light!"

With that a flash of dark energy circled around Xyper's right hand to reveal a blade with a blood red hilt 2 feet long and the blade 6 feet long blade darker then the foulest shadow. Xyper raised his sword high up into the air. "Death to the wielders of light and to all its users and people!" Wailed Xyper as cries of "Death to all light!" rang through the city of Darkness.

Days later the attack of the people of Light commenced. The First attack brought 320,000 dead the first day, Leaders of Light were confused and shocked at the betrayal of Dark,and because of this confusion the Light lost more and more people everyday before it finally fought back. But it was all too late for too many lives had been lost and only a few wielders on each side remained.

Only Xyper and his trusted group of followers remained while only a few battle weakened Light warriors struggle to survive.

**5 years later at Land of Departing Twilight**

It was a dark afternoon, nasty black clouds streamed over the Land of Departing Twilight as the sound of thunder rolled through the land. The distant sound of metal clashing echoed from the ground. A young boy of the age of 12 swung a roundhouse punch towards a man clad in black armor with a hood over his head.

The man bent backward, feeling the knuckles of the boy swish past his cheek. The man stabbed his black sword into the ground using it as a base of support as he kicked the boy in the chest. The boy staggered back from the blow before disappearing in a flash of light. The older man paused, listening for the slightest movement.

The whisper of a boot making contact to the ground to his left brought him to attention. The man lashed his sword out, feeling the vibration of metal meeting metal and the sound of boots skidding back. The man faced the boy with a look of satisfaction etched on his face.

"You are handling yourself well against me boy," Said the man as he brought his sword forward "What's your name?" The young boy glared at his enemy, bringing his sword in a reverse grip. "Drystan Gerente" Said the boy. Drystan had gold silvery hair spiked hair that reached his eye brows. "I see…and why do you fight?" Drystan charged at the hooded man, sending an upper slash at his body

"I fight to get revenge for what you did to my family three years back! You murdered them, even my baby sister!" Yelled the boy as the man blocked the slash and swung his fist at Drystan's gut. The boy sputtered out a curse that was laced with blood as he stumbled back holding his stomach.

Drystan fell to the ground, stabbing his sword in the dirt to lean on. The hooded man began to walk away from the boy. "You'll die eventually, all alone." Spoke the man as he came to a stop before a rusting sword that was once wielded by a light warrior. "You'll just be another casualty just like your brothers that fought to take me down here." The hooded figure reached down to touch the sword, but his hand grabbed nothing as the sword vanished in light particles.

"And you shall parish here too Xyper."A bright light appeared several meters from the side of the hooded man. Once the light faded, a middle aged man appeared. He was well built, had short white hair that spiked up towards the front and silver eyes that glowed eerily in the dark.

"Ah…Azer…so glad you could make it. What kept you? I was growing bored "Asked the hooded man as he pulled his hood down. "Oh I'm sorry but I was busy destroying your friends" Said Azer as he held out five fragments of black armor tied around string. Xyper scoffed and looked towards Azer, giving his back towards Drystan.

"Those fools were over confident, especially Jigoku. I'm glad they are out of the way." Spoke the Dark user as he eyed Azer. Drystan slowly got up and dashed towards the man, his sword dragging in the dirt before he jumped up into the air.

Xyper vanished in a small burst of black flames just as the sword was going to strike him. He reappeared right behind Drystan, holding him by the back of the neck. The young boy dropped his sword as he began to struggle to release the grasp around his neck. Xyper squeezed down harder on the boy making him cry out in pain.

"You should've just stayed down boy," Xyper grunted a little bit as he squeezed harder. Drystan's body started to slowly fade black as flakes of black ash floated off. "Ahhhhhhh!" Yelled the young boy as his body slowly turned to ashes before Azers eyes. The ashes of the fallen warrior scattered to the sky, drifting slowly to the dark clouds.

A couple of specks of what was once Drystan landed on his discarded sword, making it glow for a split second, before returning to a dull white color.

Xyper clapped his hands together as some ashes flew off. The dark man laughed and faced Azer. "Ashes to ashes dust to dust my dear boy" Azer glared as he moved back a few feet as he brought his own sword before him. His sword had a white hilt with an all gold blade. "Are you happy Xyper? Your genocidal campaign has brought the end of our people. Innocents died because of your paranoid ways!"

Xyper gave the last light user a passive look as he brought his sword forward. "Be it as it is, if I had to the choice to go back to that moment in time I would do it again."

"You're a monster!" Shouted Azer as Xyper walked towards him. "A Monster? No, I see myself as a cleanser that will wipe your kind off this world!" The blade of Xyper swished through the cold air diagonally, Azer leaped to the side, rolling onto his feet as the sword crashed into the ground.

The dark haired man wasted no time as he thrusted his sword at Azer. The light user just getting to his feet as the sword came towards him, a narrow miss, dodged by a simple side step. The light user raised his sword up, blocking the offensive Xyper was putting up.

Xyper disappeared in a flash of black flames just like before and appeared behind Azer. The light user turned around quickly as a trio of slashes rained down upon him. With the agility of a true Light user and swordsmen, the white haired man blocked all three slashes made by Xyper.

"Impressive Azer, you live up to the rumors I've heard from my fellow brethren"

"I was best of the best before this war, but now it doesn't matter since theirs only two of us left."

"There will be much more soon after I kill you I promise you that, with the relic I'm looking for I will be able to rebuild the world in my image."

"Then I'm afraid I will have to stop you"

"Go ahead and try, you will fail just like the others and join the rest of your kind here."

A Dark aura began to surround Xyper's blade as the wind began to blow furiously around the two. Azer tightened his grasp around his sword as Xyper raised his sword. "Darkness: Necro blade!" Shouted Xyper as he cut the air in front of him.

Two Purplish colored waves of Darkness escaped from the Dark user's sword and shot towards Azer.

_SWOOSH_

Azer bent back as the first wave passed over him, a trail of a faded purple behind it, the second disk of darkness hot on the firsts trail.

Bending back up Azer held out his hand, glowing slightly as the disk came closer.

"Light: Light Bubble" (_**Reader: Boo you suck! Pick better names! Me: -.-"Fuck you)**_

A transparent dome of light surrounded Azer, hoping to stop the Necro blade.

Xyper began running towards his foe as the blade of darkness came closer to the dome of light.

The blade of darkness made contact with the dome; a loud grinding sound rang out before the Light bubble shattered along with the dissipated Necro blade.

A shower of both light and dark particles filled the area as Xyper jumped down above Azer. The light user lashed his sword upwards, stopping Xyper in mid air as time seemed have to stopped.

Silver peaceful eyes met Red hateful eyes

Both with a goal

Azer lifted his leg up and kicked Xyper back into the air. The black haired man landed with grace as Azer chased him. The two began to run parallel to each other as they tried to kill each other.

_SWOOSH_

_STAB_

_THRUSTING SOUND_

ANOTHER SWOOSH

Azer Jumped into the air as Xyper attacked his legs.

"Light: Luminating Ball" Shouted Azer has he slashed his sword in front of him. Small balls of light raced towards Xyper.

The balls of light zoomed past Xyper as he raced towards the descending Light user.

One ball zoomed towards him at incredible speeds, The red eyed monster slashed at it, deflecting it to the side. Azer landed softly, his free hand glowing brighter. "Light: Holy!" The white haired man threw his hand forward as beams of light exploded from the ground around Xyper.

"Graaaah!" Yelled the Dark user as a beam hit him, scorching his armor and clothing.

Azer let out a satisfied smirk at the hit he made.

Xyper stood up slowly as his armor began to fall off of him. "You fucker! That really hurt! I'm going to make sure you pay…" The man before Azer was engulfed in a pillar of Black fire, the area around him turning black.

'_This is getting bad…If I go into my last form…It's the only way._' Sighing Azer thrusted his sword into the ground, kneeling before it as wisps of light surrounded the light user. The light began twirling around at high speeds around the man.

The flames died down around Xyper, to reveal him in bulky armor. It was a pitch black color with black wisps emitting off his body. one shoulder piece had gold feathers while the helmet had a gold crown on the right top part. His sword was letting out a black aura that reeked of death.

The Light around Azer shattered, sending out a shockwave. Their stood Azer, in what appeared to be a metal samurai armor (Think of a knights armor but samurai..stylish…) with six white glowing katana shaped swords.

His body glowing a faded white that pulsed like a heart beat.

"Pretty Amazing Azer, desperate enough to reveal that form to live I suppose." Said Xyper was he began to circle around, Azer mimicking him but going the opposite way. "Desperate? Yes, but to make sure you will die here. Nothing else matters."

The armored dark user let out a scoff as he vanished from sight. Azer looked to his left quickly before jumping backwards from a sword lunge from his right. The armored samurai reached back to grab the many swords that were floating behind him and retaliated back with a vertical slash.

_SWISH_ "I will end it here, no matter what!" Shouted the Light user as both men faced down each other. "Bring it"

The Battle rushed by in what could be described as a blur for both men. Azer unable to tell how much time he spent fighting Xyper in their armored forms or how said man had able to damage his left leg armor piece.

Azer was breathing slightly heavily as he stood their slouched slightly, one hand on his missing piece of armor where a wound was blooding slowly.

"You're a fool thinking you could stop me" Stated Xyper, who had several dings and scratches on his armor. "I'll make this quick so you wont have to suffer through your loneliness here" Xyper began to slowly walk towards Azer.

'Unbelievable…' Thought Azer as he straightened up. "Oh? Still some fight left in you? Wonderful." Said Xyper as he ran at the light user, sword raised up to kill.]

'I have..to…finish…THIS!' Azer disappeared in a flash of white light, reappearing next to Xyper who was beginning to stop. Azer jumped up and delievered a nasty kick to the armored head of the dark user.

_CLANG_

Poor Xyper was sent skidding back from the kick he received. Azer dashed at the dazed man, he reached behind and grabbed one of the light katanas, its light illuminated the right side of Azers helmet.

_Swoosh _

The Katana came down fast, carving a deep cut into Xypers torso armor. Xyper screamed in agony, pain erupting from his torso. Azer wasn't relenting and grabbed another sword and slashed with both swords.

Another scream escaped Xyper as his armor plating fell off, blood pouring out and staining the ground.

_SWOOSH SWOOSH SWISH _

Sword after sword from Azer made contact with Xyper, who was in agony. Grabbing the arm of the battered of the Dark user, Azer threw the man high up into the air. It was time to finish it and Azer had to do it now.

The light user summoned his sword before him and pointed it at the dark user. Each of the light swords behind Azer came forward alittle bit and pointed their respected tips towards the tip of Azers Sword.

A faint light at the tip of the sword began to grow larger and brighter.

**With Xyper**

'How…How could he do that to someone like me? How did he find all this strength?...No…I won't fall here…not by myself…'

The injured Dark user straightened himself out in the air and held both hands before him. Dark energy formed itself in the open palms, drawing in wisps of other darkness towards it making it grow bigger.

The dark haired man began descending and soon landed on the ground, still gathering all the dark energy he could muster up to kill Azer.

"Finally…." Xyper coughed out. He looked up at Azer as the ball at the tip of his sword grew bigger. "Time to die!" He roared out as he dashed as fast as he could towards the silver eyed man.

Azer was almost done, the attack was almost ready to fire, and if he didn't do it soon, he was dead.

"Time to die!"

Azer looked up and saw Xyper running at him. Gritting his teeth the white haired man focused more energy. With each step Xyper grew closer to his goal to kill the last light user, it was almost in his grasp. The red eyed man began laughing hysterically as he reared his hand back, black swirling ball ready to be plunged into the man of light.

"Let the darkness prevail!" He shouted as loud as he can. "Darkness: Devil's Oblivion!"

Xyper thrusted his fist into the abdomen of Azer and a beam of dark energy shot through the body and out of the light users back.

Azer yelled out in agony as he was thrown back, a small hole through his stomach and out his back, blood was pouring slowly out the crack in his armor.

'_How...Could I come this far...And fail…_' His vision began to disorient as Xyper stood yards away laughing.

Memories began to flood his mind. Painful ones at it too, all the happiest moments in his life played in front of him as he bled out. It all played through quickly but one seemed to stand out. A memory of his wife and little baby boy smiling at him brought him to his attention. The sadness he felt the day they died killed him.

'_I…must get up…defeat him…defeat Xyper…The deaths of those….Wont be for nothing!_'

Azer stood up painfully, grasping his stomach as he straightened up. The dying Light user stumbled towards the retreating Xyper, gaining speed as he came closer and closer. Soon it was an all out run.

The sounds of metal boots coming closer towards Xyper brought his attention. He turned around in time to see Azer running at him. "What the..." Before he could defend himself Azer leveled his shouldered and blasted Xyper.

Xyper was thrown back from the hit and fell to the ground. "You should be dead! How the fuck did you live!" Shouted Xyper in anger and disbelief. "I told you…you will perish here…" Azer brought all six of his light swords forward and pointed his main sword at Xyper.

"Now….Light: Heavens Nova Blast!" All the light Azer gathered traveled to the tip of the sword he was holding and blasted out at the fallen man.

It shot out from the tip of the sword and expanded out, destroying everything in its path.

The scream and curses Xyper slowly died out as his armor dissolved into nothing.

Soon the attack died down, only revealing a trench and a trail of destruction.

Azer stabbed is sword into the ground as the light Katanas around him dispersed into particles. The dying Light wielder knelt before his sword, hands on the butt of the sword and his head resting against them.

"Finally…" He breathed out as he took in his last breaths. 'I can finally…see them again…'

"**No...At least not yet…You have earned the right to pass on for your actions…but…Darkness shall rise again and only one person can stop it…Your body may decompose and perish but your soul shall remain inside your armor…Until then you will kneel there and after a young boy seeks you out for the training in the Light arts you may go see your family."**

Azer gave a heart breaking sigh as he listened to the other worldly voice. "….So be it…" Azer took in his last breath and closed his eyes. _'What's the name of this boy…'_

There was silence before the voice spoke again.

"**Naruto Uzumaki"**

Many years would past as the land around the Land of Twilight flourish into a forest. The sword of the young light warrior Drystan would be found many years later and passed down from generation to generation.

It will be lost for another many years in a cavern where a young boy with golden spiky hair, bright blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek found it by accident, as he sought refuge from the spiteful villagers that tried to kill him for something he had no control off. He would be known as Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi-no kitsune.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ: I know it sucks and its cheesy towards the end but bare with me. I think its better then the first chapter in Naruto Hero of Light but hey…REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>

**I WONT UPDATE UNTILL I GET A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF REVIEWS. HOW MANY I WONT TELL YOU. GOOD OR BAD REVIEWS I DON'T CARE.**

**Also…message me if your interested in being a beta for me since grammar was never my strong point in English.**

**Thank you for reading the Re written chapter!**


	2. First  Steps

**Second Chapter; Not gonna lie i typed this all up at night right now and im tired so there may be errors. PLEASE REVIEW IT TELLS ME IF IM DOING GOOD OR NOT AND READ THE PREQUEL Shimmering Light in Darkness: Dark Fulfilling Light**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful Monday, the sun peaking behind the clouds, Birds taking flight into the chilled air while vendors all around Konohagakure began setting up shop.<p>

"Get back here you little runt!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Leave me alone!"

Yep, just your normal day in the Village hidden in the Leaves.

"Fucking demon scum, die!" Screeched a pudgy man with a balding head that sat upon a rotund body. "I'm going to make sure you pay for your crimes!" Shouted another as he waved a pitch fork in the air as he chased after the small boy with other villagers.

"Please just leave me alone! I'm sorry for whatever I did to you all but please!" Yelled the boy as he weaved in and out of foot traffic.

The boys name was Naruto Uzumaki, Container of the Nine Tailed Fox. He scurried through the streets as the mob came closer and closer. His legs running as fast as they could to avoid a horrible fate by the hands of the hateful villagers.

Up ahead a little ways a vendor was selling his fruit to any who would buy. His son killed during the attack of the Kyuubi and ever since then he harbored a great hate for our blonde. The shouts and screams brought his attention down to the Jinchuriki as he sprinted closer to his cart.

'_Time for revenge…'_

The fruit vendor picked up a molding apple and raised it above his head. He focused in on Naruto as he came closer to his stand.

'_Now!'_

The man threw the apple; it sailed through the air with a slight spin before hitting the orphan in the head.

Naruto fell to the ground, holding the side of his head in pain from where the apple hit. The tiring Jinchuriki looked around for the culprit that threw the apple at him.

"Now's our chance! Get him boys!"

The young blonde stumbled as he got up and began to run again from his attackers, heading towards the gates of the village.

"Please just let me be!"

Two chunins sat upon the roof of a small building eating rice balls, one tired from the missions he kept being sent on. The other just got out on a break. "Can you believe all the missions they keep sending me on? Jeez no time for a break." Said the tired looking chunin. The other chunin just shrugged and took a bite from his rice ball.

"Well you should've known that when we got promoted." The tired chunin sneered and looked away. Something in the distance caught his attention though. The chunin elbowed his friend, gaining the attention from the now annoyed chunin.

"What is it Hitoru I wanna eat in piece."

Hitoru pointed out in the distance a small blonde child running from a crowd of villagers.

"Want to help them out?" Asked Hitoru as he held up a kunai.

"No, let the boy be. He has it bad as it is."

"Suit yourself"

Hitoru stood up and held up his kunai. It glinted off the morning sun as he took aim at the passing blonde. "20 ryo says I can hit him in his shoulder"

The chunin scoffed and watch the blonde run.

"Your on"

Hitoru raised his back and threw the kunai down.

Naruto came closer and closer to his goal of leaving through the village gates where he would seek shelter in the forest before returning to the village at night.

His goal was cut short as a kunai entered his left leg. The blonde Jinchuriki fell to the ground, not hearing the loud swearing off in the distance.

Naruto felt like a hopeless animal ready to be killed. He tried desperately to get away by trying to crawl, but the pain was too much.

The mob came closer and closer until it was right before Naruto. They formed around him in a half circle, holding whatever weapons they have ready to kill. A old man with graying brown hair stepped forward, unsheathing a katana.

"Hello…Demon" Spat out the man. "Why…why do you call me that…I'm sorry for whatever I did..please…" "Stop talking, I promise to make this slow and painful."

The man held his katana above his head, ready to strike. Naruto tried again to crawl away, grabbing dirt and pulled himself forward. The man gave a sickening smirk as he brought his katana down slowly.

Naruto turned in time to see the silver blade descend down upon him. "Ahhh!" Naruto closed his eyes and held his left arm infront of his face.

_CLANG_

"Huh…" The injured Jinchuriki looked up to see a girl around the age of twelve with purple hair down to her waist standing in front of him, her katana raised horizontally, stopping the mans katana.

"Get up…Get up and go!" spoke the purple haired girl as she pushed back the mans katana.

"Wha...what?"

The purple haired girl turned her head side ways a little bit to look at Naruto. "Get up and run! I'll hold them off" The girl brought her blade down, the tip pointing towards the crowd.

"Thank you Purple-chan…thank you." Said Naruto as he stood up, letting out a shriek of pain before limping towards the forest. "The names Yūgao Uzuki…" She said just before Naruto got out of ear shot.

Yūgao faced towards the crowd with a look of disapproval. "So it has come down to this to attack a child? One who can't defend himself?" Yūgao spoke, venom filling her voice. "A child? Don't make me laugh. He is a demon not a child." Said the man with the katana.

"He isn't the demon! He is a human being just like me and you. Now, if you want to go after him be my guess but you will all have to go through me." The purple haired girl got into a stance that her father taught her, ready to protect the little boy as he fled.

The man gave a moment of thought before sheathing his katana and faced towards the crowd. "He will have to come back for food and shelter, or else he will starve out there." He walked away as the crowd around him muttered and cursed as they dispersed.

Yūgao sheathed her sword as well and gave a small glimpse back to where Naruto retreated. "Be safe…little one"

Naruto staggered through the forest as he looked for a safe place to hide. A small cavern up ahead offered what could be used as a small shelter. The small boy crawled his way through and sat against the cold rock wall as he cried his heart out.

"Why…why do I always get attacked…What did I do to deserve this punishment!" Naruto wiped his tears from his eyes as he took a grasp around the kunai in his leg. With a swift tug it came out, coated in his blood.

He tossed the kunai to the side as he continued crying and eventually fell asleep.

Hours later in the back of the cave stabbed in the ground was a sword, discarded for ages. It shimmered with a faint light, before fully illuminating the entire cavern. The light woke up our sleeping blonde, having to shield his eyes from the brightening light.

Soon the light died down, only a faint dull glow remained around the sword that had a white blade with a golden hue running down the middle. It had a grey hilt with fine leather that seemed to have never aged one bit.

The beauty of the sword entranced our Jinchuriki. Naruto let out a low 'wow' before standing up and cautiously walking towards the glowing sword. He reached his hand out slowly, touching the hilt and running his hand down the around the leather.

"_Young one…"_

The sudden appearance of the voice sent chills down Naruto's spine as he jumped back scared. "I… I don't know who you are…put please…Don't hurt me…" Said Naruto with fear in his voice, chuckling echoed around cavern and the sword grew brighter and brighter to form the shape of a teen with silver spiky hair who stood just a little over 5'4.

"_Come here young one, I wish not to harm you."_

Naruto came slightly closer, but still held caution as he did so. "Who…Who are you?" Asked Naruto, fear still present in his voice, the man formed by light looked down at Naruto, giving him a warm smile that made Naruto's fear disappeared_. _

"_My name has been forgotten to time, but I was once a wielder of light. A wonderful race it was, peaceful….but was all torn apart by a single man who wanted our destruction for power."_

"What happened mister?" Asked Naruto, curious to what led to the teens unfortunate fate.

"_A war started by a man with great hate…Xyper I believe…he wanted a relic that was said to give unimaginable power…but his greed caused the downfall of everyone and in the end he tossed everyone aside...everyone died…Both light and Dark.'_

"That's horrible! What kind of person is he to do that to everyone one?"

"_An evil one…but I fear that a new darkness will arise again…a forgotten evil that I thought my friend, Azer, defeated._"

Moving closer, Naruto looked up to the eerie glow were the teens eyes should be. "Well maybe I can stop them Azer-san" Said Naruto. "_Maybe you can young one. Come here, and place your hand on this swords hilt."_

reveal a sword that he once wielded in combat.

Walking slowly forward, Naruto clasped the sword's hilt with both hands as a white aura surrounded him. _"I see"_ said the ghostly figure as he looked at Naruto. _"You are the chosen one, to carry on the legacy of those who wield Light. You have survived many things that should have killed the strongest man, yet you still have the courage to face each day with a smile. You never gave up hope. Do not give up young Uzumaki-san, even though the villagers see you as something so evil you have a heart of gold. Do not let anyone bring you down, for I am counting on you to bring a stop to what Xyper Nightshade started. "_

The teen started to fade away, as Naruto looked at him shocked. Chuckling the ghostly remnant of Drystan rubbed Naruto's hair

"_Seems like my time is up young one. That sword is now yours, its name is__** Morning Courage**__, You will be able to summon it at will, and be able to wield Light, just like me before my…Fate. Now go forth and train young one and look for one who will be able to train you in sword fighting…but only you or another Light user can teach you to how to use light at will."_

Drystan finally disappeared and Naruto was left holding the sword. A tear slipped down his cheek. He slowly crawled out from the cavern and began his way down a dirt road. "I will be back…I promise…forgive me Jiji..but I need to be stronger."

**IN A FORGOTTEN CAVERN **

A young man wearing a white coat with black diamonds going down his sides that stretched down to his knees sat up. He gave a quick glance around the cavern and let out a sigh. He stood up, wobbling at first before straightening out all the way.

He walked towards a tunnel that led out to the surface; he held his hand out against the wall as the distant memories of what happened long ago slowly made its way back to his mind. He reached the caverns entrance, holding up his arms to shield him from the surfaces light.

When his eyes adjusted to the light he looked around_. 'Nothing seems to be familiar…it's changed…'_

The man began to walk east, going through the forest brush in hopes to find something familiar. He walked around aimlessly before sitting down on a rock. The cloaked figure let out a sigh before slumping forward a bit.

He brought up his gloved hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why…" He rasped out as he brought his fist down hard next to his side, cracking the rock slightly. The man ignored the pain as he reached into his coats pocket using his other hand and brought out a small book.

He thumbed through the pages, skimming over the words he wrote before turning to the last with writing in it. The cloaked man looked at the page before letting out a name in a small whisper of sadness

"….Makoto…."

* * *

><p><strong>That ends it. Hoped you like it i really do<strong>

**Please review please!**


	3. The Rise of the Parish

**One thing to say,Its 1:23 a.m. Im tired, i typed this up just now, so please...be brutal on the reviews if any of you people actually read this. But hey, im just a bulimic bastard killing himself.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>THE RISE OF THE PARISHED<strong>

In a lost forest, shrouded in deep fog far north in The Land of Fire, a small trickle of shadow lifted up from the roots of trees. It floated there, suspended in the air as streams of darkness swirled around it. A strong gust of wind tore its way through the forest, ripping decaying trees apart. Discarded armor, coated in a rusting black color vibrated all through out the forest.

A broken helmet, with the top right side and bottom left side missing slowly rose from the ground. Gauntlets tore themselves from boulders; leggings with cracks in them fell from one of the towering trees.

A chest piece glowed violet, shimmering with dark particles before shooting towards the center of forest as did the other armor pieces. They gathered beneath the now swirling ball of shadow, the wind dying down a bit.

A raspy voice tore its self through the noise, "Soon..."

* * *

><p>The man clad in white rose from the cracked rock he rested on. He gave one saddened glimpse at the old book before sliding it inside his pocket. He sighed heavily, looking down at his palms as light shimmered in his right hand and darkness fading away in his left. "He gave me his power…to save me…If only I could've been stronger…"<p>

The cloaked figure turned towards the cave he came from, walking towards it as memories edged their way through his mind. "_Come to the light side…" _"Ah..." The man staggered, placing his hand on the cave entrance.

He placed his left hand over his eyes as his body began to shake. He took another step forward, still shaking as he made his way to the back of the cave.

"It has to be still here, it has to be." His body shimmered white, illuminating the cave as he walked parallel to the jagged sides.

Hikaru looked at the slashed wall, the broken sword hilt lying at the base. The cloaked man reached down and grabbed it, bringing it eye level. An aching pain in the back of Hikaru's head shot through his mind. He fell to the ground, grasping his head.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled as a vision appeared before him.

_A teenager, around the age of sixteen, slowly lifted his sleek black sword making it eye level with the person across from him…_

_Makoto, who was sitting on the far end, chucked his ramen bowl against the wall. Then, took his left arm and made Hikaru duck. With his right hand, Makoto punched the man in the eye making him fall out of his seat…_

Hikaru panted hard as he regained his bearings, wiping away the sweat at his forehead. "Memories…" He rasped out as he stood back up, his hand still over his eyes as he put his other hand on the wall to guide him.

"All I have left…"

He walked to pile of rocks, kneeling down and picking up a shard of black rubble. He turned his hand to get a better look before nodding to himself and setting it down. One by one he picked up a rock or small boulder and tossed it aside, digging for what would lie ahead, a ruined city.

* * *

><p>A young boy trudged his way through a wasteland of nothing, slouching as he dragged his sword. How far did he go? Where was he going? Who would he meet? All these questions zoomed in his head as he kept on walking south.<p>

"Oh man…should've packed some food first." Said the blonde boy as he sat down on a rock.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a person who lost his seat of deity was watching him.

The mysterious man wore a torn robe colored with red, a straight sword strapped to his waist and a shield with flames around the rim on his back.

He materialized behind our Jinchuriki, smirking to himself as he leaned down and pushed the small kid with his foot.

"ooofff!" Poor Naruto fell to the ground, his sword clattering to the ground. Laughing was heard behind him as he sat up and turned to its source.

"Hahahahaha oh that was priceless!" Said the man as he held his sides. Naruto clenched his fists as he stood up and pointed at the man. "Hey what's the big idea you bozo!" The blonde shouted as his sword appeared in a swirl of light in his hand.

The man smirked and drew his shield, raising it in front of him to defend himself. "Testing you to see if you are worthy." Said the man, "So come at me bro."

Naruto studied the man before lowering his sword and charging the man. "Ahhhhh!" He yelled as he dragged his sword behind him, intending to beat the man.

_BONK_

Naruto rolled around on the ground holding his head as the man laughed. Oh the beating he will get sure will be funny if you can imagine this.

* * *

><p>Hikaru walked down a beaten path, littered with rusting and disintegrating armor and swords. The path he was taking now, was the same path he used to escort the relic that Xyper needed. The path where light warriors died to defend.<p>

Memories of the fight replayed themselves over and over again as he descended down the path. "Was it worth the fight? For everyone to die?" Hikaru asked himself as he neared the exit of the path. He took a deep breath and entered through the opening.

There before him lied a ruined city that prospered, a ruined city that was his home.

_"Come to the dark side…"_

_Another boy, around the same age, lifted his pure white sword and aimed it at him._

_"Come to the light side…"_

_"But…we have cookies."_

_"And we have…milk?"_

* * *

><p>The man in the red robe sat on the boulder, his chin resting in his hand with a bored expression on his face.<p>

"Ahhh!" Screamed a small child. The man sighed and moved slightly to the side, dodging the attack and bonking the boy with his shield.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Said Naruto as he rolled around. The robed man stood up, annoyed as he grabbed the hem of Naruto's shirt. "Alright small fry, your definitely not what _they_ said you would be." Naruto struggled to get free as the man held out his free hand and opened a black portal behind him.

"Trust me on this; we will fight again got it? Now get out of here" The man tossed the Jinchuriki through the portal and turned to look at it.

Naruto landed with a thud, standing up and shaking himself from the dirt. He looked up and glared at the man. "What's your name anyway you bozo!" He shouted. The man smirked and the portal began to close.

"You may call me Patches for now" The man disappeared as the portal closed, leaving Naruto alone in a windy, dusty land. Sighing heavily, Naruto turned to look around. "Aw man…" All around him, swords laid discarded and broken.

"_**That sword…You…"**_

Naruto turned back again and saw the kneeling armor before him. "Who…who are you?" He asked as he took a few steps back, rising his sword off the ground a little bit.

"…_**That…Sword…Drystan…"**_ The broken armor rose from the ground, standing at full height and drawing his sword from the ground.

"Drystan? Oh! He gave me this sword." Naruto Said as he watched the figure now move towards him.

" _**I am…Azer…What's your name?"**_

"Naruto Uzumaki"

The armored figure looked at the sky, before nodding as if he was communicating with someone else.

"_**Let us…Begin"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SO that ends this chapter, i am typing tomar...later today...So i will better detail it later cause im tired, im hungry, and i wanna go to sleep<strong>_

_**please review**_

_**comment**_

_**and im looking for a beta so any takers? No? im hated? Cool  
><strong>_


	4. Appearence of SPAM & Desperation

**Review !**

**It makes us writers feel good about our miserable selves!**

**Review!**

**With every Review a turtle will be set free from a turtle fence!**

**Review !**

**It makes us writers feel good about our miserable selves!**

**Review!**

**With every Review a turtle will be set free from a turtle fence!**

**Review !**

**It makes us writers feel good about our miserable selves!**

**Review!**

**With every Review a turtle will be set free from a turtle fence!**

**Review !**

**It makes us writers feel good about our miserable selves!**

**Review!**

**With every Review a turtle will be set free from a turtle fence!**


	5. Homecoming part 1

**Not gonna lie when i tell you this, i halfed ass this. I lost interest and the constant badgering of my cousin made me type it up. I hope you like it. I hope you REVIEW.**

**please...i beg of you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The clouds over head drifted along, animals in the forest waking up to a chilled aired morning. A bird in her nest ruffled her feathers as she sat on her egg, the male just beginning to fly off. A small brown squirrel scurried along, stopping here and there to sniff and paw at something.<p>

A small animal stopped in front of a bush, sniffing at a berry coated in small drops of water. It reached its cute little hands...Paws…thing...at the berry when the snap of a twig and the rustling of the bush alerted it to a possible threat.

The animal scurried back a few yards to a puddle, standing on its hind legs to see a glimpse of the new comer. From the bushes came a teen, around the age of 13. He wore a silver grey jacket unzipped with a white shirt and the hood covering his head and half his face. Black gloves covered his hands while grey cargo shorts wear worn on his legs.

Black straps with pouches adorned each leg, to be filled with whatever necessary. The young man scanned his surroundings, looking left and right before noticing the squirrel watching him. "Hey little guy, whatcha doing huh?" Said the boy as he kneeled on one knee and looked at the squirrel, a smile making its way to his face.

The squirrel hoped his way slowly towards the boy, cautiously doing so. The young man held out his hand, making the squirrel flinch back. "Oh no don't little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you." The silver clothed boy looked around, before spotting a nut off to his left.

He grabbed it and slowly reached out his hand again, his open palm show casing the nut. The small animal eyed the nut with little hearts in its eyes, hopping closer and closer to the stranger. "Go on take it" Said the boy with a smile. The squirrel reached its hands out and took the nut, looking up and giving a small squeak before bouncing away back into the brush.

Standing up the teen gave a satisfying sigh. He began his walk again, stepping over branches and under them before he came to a stop in front of a small puddle. In the distance stood the great walls of Konohagakure, the hidden Leaf village, the birth place of man venturing his way through the forest.

"Eight years…" Said the teen, looking up to the sky. The puddle he was standing in front of showed his reflection. Blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes showed themselves before he lowered his head. "It hasn't changed one bit"

The teen continued forward as baby birds took flight, them too starting off a new adventure.

A dark figure wearing rusted black armor walked slowly through the forest in deep fog. With each step thick slimy darkness was imprinted in the ground. Hatred and anger radiated off the man like the sun radiated its warmth. The ominous man trudged forward, the gates of a small village appearing through the fog.

The small village was bustling about. Children played, mothers worked around the houses while the men patrolled, farmed or tried to sell goods. The dark armored man entered the village; his shoulders slumped as blotches of darkness dripped from him.

Most people in the area came to a stop of what they were doing, except the children. All of them eyed the stranger before going back to what they were doing. A man with a big belly and no hair, a beard with a katana strapped to his back came forward. "Hey there stranger, welcome to our humble village." Said the man holding out his hand. "My name is Hashi"

The armored figure turned his head towards the man, blood red eyes stared into Hashi, making the fat man tremble. "wha…what? " Said the rotund man as he stumbled back. The man in the rusting armor stepped forward. "Who…are you...Uchiha?"

The armored man radiating hate grabbed the fat man and held him up in the air. A scream from a woman was heard as several others dropped what they were doing and rushed to the gates "You put him down this instant" Cried a woman as she ran towards the two, she held a kitchen knife as she ran towards them. She was grabbed around the waist by a burly man as they watched in fear.

"No…" Was all the figured said as the mans fist glowed black and Hashi slowly vaporized into black dust. "Ahhhh…" Was all that was heard as the man faded away. "No! No no!" Screamed the woman as she broke free from the burly mans hold and raised the knife up in the air. She ran past everyone and stabbed the armored figure in the chest.

The armored man did nothing, not a budge, not a reaction. His single visible red eyed just stared at everyone, hate in his eyes to anyone who looked at it. He looked down at the woman who was crying and glaring at him. More and more people gathered around, including the local militia for the village. Men with bows and arrows stood on any high ground while other militia men gathered around the man.

Second by second the grounds around the gate grew with more spectators, curious on what happened and what will happen. A man in his middle ages, grey hair and beard with a patch over his left eye with a scar and adorned in grey armor and pads around his torso, arms and legs. He reached to his side and drew is sword, pointing it at the dark armored man.

"Surrender now stranger, you are out numbered and any hostile actions will result in your death." The woman trembled as she sniffled and glared at the man before her. The man returned the stare to her and raised his hand back, knuckles facing the crowd.

"Archers, ready your bows!" Yelled the commander, a man towards the back of the crowd pulled away, bringing a woman with him in hand. "Kimmy-chan, go to the house, and pack things now. I have a bad feeling about this. Tell our child we are going for a trip" Kimmy gave a slight nod before jogging back to her and her husband's house. The black figured man eyed the crowd, before settling his gaze on the woman who stabbed him. "I am Xyper, and I will make sure to kill all you light lovers soon." He slammed the back of his wrist against the woman's cheek; a loud crack rang out as she was sent flying to the side.

"Fire!" Yelled the commander as him and his men charged from the crowd. Arrows passed through over the air, sailing towards Xyper. "Dark Style: Dome of shadows" Said the armored man as a thin dome of darkness engulfed him.

All the arrows hit the dome, sticking to it as a wave of darkness went out on the ground around the militia men. "Hey, what the?" Said one of them as the darkness reached them. All of those who got reached by the darkness couldn't move away. Arrows continued to be shot as civilians panicked and ran away, some staying behind with planks or other various things to fight.

"Dark Style: Pillars of Darkness!" Shouted Xyper as thick pillars made of shadows and darkness shot out from the ground and impaled those who were hit by the wave of darkness. Six men rose off the ground, sharp pillars through their bodies as they cried out from pain.

Xyper stepped through the dome, his sword appearing in a black swirl around his hand. The impaled men fell to the ground as others dashed at Xyper. One swung at him. Xyper dodged the blade and stabbed the man in the stomach.

Another man came from behind Xyper and another to the side. Xyper looked at the man to the side, calculating a plan before bringing his foot forward and kicking the man from his sword. The body fell to the ground, staring lifelessly at Xyper as he jumped back wards and landed on his foes back, stabbing him through the shoulder.

Xyper glared hatefully as other militia men circled around him, pulling his sword from the mans back he stood up straight. "Do you think its worth to fight? Your world will be swallowed in darkness and no one single person can stop me!" He laughed very evilly, the men around him readied their swords for battle.

"Ahhhh!" A man charged forward, bringing his sword in a downward slashing motion. Xyper brought his sword upwards quickly, sending the man stumbling back. With the momentum of his swing, Xyper brought his sword back down across the mans chest, killing him. Xyper stood up straight and held his sword by his side, his left hand glowing black, a dark flame slowly spreading up from his legs to the rest of his body.

The commander of the militia drew his katana forward, raising it up and pointing at Xyper. "Attack!" He shouted. The few men along with the commander charged at the armored foe. "Dark Style: Abyss Detonation!"

There was a dim flash as time slowed around the area. A shock wave shot out in all directions, turning everything it touched into dust. The commander and his men, extinguished from existence in a flash.

There he stood, in the middle of a shallow crater as the village burned in a black fire and those who didn't die scattered to escape. Xyper's sword vanished in a black flash as he walked out from the crater, stalking over to where a man was burning.

The burning man crawled over to Xyper, wrecked with unimaginable pain. "H…HELP ME!" Screamed the man as he burned in front of the dark user. Xyper scoffed at the man before, raising up his hand and pointing his open palm at him. "Only if you serve me." The man screamed louder as a dark sparkle fluttered down to his body, engulfing the man in a black aura.

Several minutes passed as the aura faded away. Leaving a man in black burnt skin and clothing. He lifted his head up, yellow hollowed eyes staring at Xyper.

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

><p><strong>That ends this chapter. Im already typing up the next one. Oh and FYI im making a new story. A crossover. Dont know if it should or not. NarutoDark Souls? Im not sure. Fun game it is. On my sixth playthrough and hate those assholes who use a uchigatana with magic and the darkroot grain ring. **


	6. Homecoming part 2

**Hey guys...well the one person who actually reads my shit. Sorry for the long wait. Got bored but my fire to write has been re-ignited. I typed this all up on my ipod today so i hope you enjoy it. I havent written in a couple months so forgive me if this sucks. REVIEW PLEASE and GIMMIE YOUR THOUGHTS**

* * *

><p>Two figures ran through the foggy forest. One of the figures held something close to their chest as they ran across the leaf covered ground. Behind them large puffs of black smoke rose up into the fog covered sky. Screams echoed from the directions the figures were running from. One figure, a man looked back from where they were running. A katana strapped to his hip as he slowed.<p>

"Alright Kimmy-chan. This should be far enough. We will continue to the closest village in five minutes". Said the man as he looked down at his son who was cradled in his arms. Kimmy gave a small nod as she panted lightly from the run. She looked behind them, the village no longer visible due to the thick fog.

Kimmy let out a shaken breath as she looked down. "Dominin..How could that...that thing destroy everyone?" She asked her husband. Dominin walked up to her and brought her into a loving embrace. Their son snuggling up closer against his parents.

"I'm not sure honey, but if one of those thi-" Dominin was cut off as a horrifying scream cut through the fog filled forest around him.

A look of pure horror grasped both Dominin and Kimmy as they backed away from each other. "It's..It's comings...It's coming!" Screamed Kimmy as she began to cry. "Kimmy-chan! Get a grip! Take our son and go! Head west as fast as you can. I'll buy you time." Dominin held out their child, Kimmy took him and held him close to her chest. Tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "Come with us Dom-Kun...we can make it together!" Dominin shook his head, stepping back as he drew his katana. " I'm sorry my love. I love you but you must go, save yourself and our child."

Tears were streaming down Kimmy's face, her sniffling grew loud.

The another scream rang out, louder then the last one. whatever was chasing them was coming closer. The boy in Kimmy's arms woke up, looking up at his mom.

"Mom..was that someone screaming? It..it sounds like they are scared " asked the boy. Kimmy ignored him and started to back away, crying harder and hugging her son closer.

"You better come back Dom-Kun" she said as she ran away. "Mommy! What about dad? Why are we leaving him?"

Dominin gripped his sword tighter as grunts and loud footsteps grew closer to him. "Stay strong Haroshi! Protect mommy!" Shouted Dominin as a black figure burst throw the fog.

A black aura surrounded the figure as it looked at Dominin. Dominin clenched his teeth as he got a good look at what was in front of him.

The figure was black. Little dull horns on his head with beady, orange eerie eyes. Small wings were attached to its back. Were they capable of flying? Maybe. Black liquid oozed from its arms, a slimy black blade wielded in its left arm.

Dominin glared at the creature, raising his katana diagonally in front of him. The katana glinted in the sun, making the creature cry.

"Liiiiight" it hissed as it moved closer. Dominin charged the creature. "Faaaaaade!" the creature cried

A scream echoed through the forest followed by multiple sounds of slashing.

The sun glistened down upon Konoha as people busied along on its villages streets. Vendors trying to get people to buy their stuff. Children running down the streets chasing each other. Ninjas hopping from building to building.

_"They don't even know I'm walking among them" _thought our blonde hero as he walked down the street to the Hokage tower. Naruto kept his hood down with hopes no villager would recognize him. He rose his head up slightly as he came closer to the mansion.

_"Wonder if the old man will remember me."_He hanged his head back down and walked up the path to the mansion, watching his blue sandals. He closed his eyes as he remembered something from his past.

_a young Naruto raced up the path to the mansion. A huge smile plastered on his whiskered face as he weaved in and out of passing civilians and shinobi's. "Hey watch it brat!" shouted a man as Naruto brushed past him._

"_Sorry mister!" Shouted Naruto as he kept on running, missing the grumble of 'demon spawn' from the man. Soon the young blonde came to the doors leading to the Hokage's office. He burst through the door calling his jiji's name._

_"Hey old maaaa-... Oh" Naruto shrinked back at the sight of a man covered in bandages, one of his eyes covered. "Oh no its okay Naruto, we just finished talking," Said Sarutobi as he smiled at the young boy._

_The bandaged man looked at Naruto and then back to Hiruzen. "We'll discuss this later." He slowly made his way out of the office. Naruto made his way over to the old Hokage and hugged him. " man, that mummy guy creeps me out jiji" Said Naruto._

_Hiruzen let out a hearty laugh as he returned Naruto's hug. " I'm sure he creeps everyone out Naruto-Kun" Naruto let go and bounced slightly up and down. "Hey jiji can we please go get some ramen?" He asked, smiling more as the old Hokage stood up._

_"hahahah sure why not, I could take a break from this paper work." Hiruzen laughed and smiled warmly as the young boy jumped up with joy_

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway. A woman in her mid 40's, brown hair to her shoulders and a nice blue kimono sat at a desk as a boy walked past her quickly. "Hey!" She shouted. The bou payed her no attention. "You can't go there unless you have an appointment!" she yelled. Still the youth ignore her.

Naruto walked fast down the hallway, his silver grey jacket waving slightly as he strode down. He eyed the doors to the office as he came closer.

Hastened footsteps chimed down the hall behind him. Several shouts for him to stop, again ignored as he open the doors.

He stepped through the door way to the office and stopped. Naruto smiled slightly as several anbu appeared from their hiding spots in the office and surround him. All pointing their kunai at his vitals

At his desk the Hokage took a puff of his pipe as he eyed the newcomer. "What is the meaning of this?"Hiruzen asked. Naruto let out a small chuckle before lifting his head up.

"Sure has been awhile eh old man?" Old man Sarutobi's eyes widened at the familiar voice, standing up from is desk slowly. "N-Naruto..." He said softly.

Naruto raised his hands back and pulled down his hood to reveal his spiky gold hair, cerulean eyes and whisker marks. "The one and only jiji" Naruto said as he smiled.

"Anbu, leave. There is no threat here" Said Hiruzen as he walked around his desk towards Naruto.

The anbu gave a short bow with a small 'yes Hokage-sama' before vanishing from sight.

The Hokage turned his attention towards Naruto, who by now was wiping away a tear. "Kami..."He said softly. "Where have you been this whole time?" Naruto gave the old Hokage a tight hug before answering " I was training...To become a ninja old man."

"Ah I see, but you don't know how much you made me worry. I thought those damn villager got you." Naruto let go of his hold and looked out towards the village from the windows office.

"Those guys wish they could get me jiji. I'm going to be Hokage one day and I will earn their respect."

Sarutobi gave a small nod before taking another puff of his pipe. "Admirable goal Naruto, but sadly you just missed genin exams by just a few days." Naruto looked at his jiji as his smile turned into a frown. " Aw man..." Said Naruto sadly

"But.." Hiruzen said." We are short a member on a team and maybe you can fill in that spot" Naruto's expression once again changed, going from sad to happy.

"Yatta!" shouted Naruto as he thrust his fist into the air. "But-" Began Sarutobi again. "you have to pass a test." "Awwww" Naruto hanged his head.

" come to training field seven later today and we'll test you alright?"

"Alright Jiji" Naruto bowed before turning towards the door, glancing back at the aging Hokage. " I'll make you proud old man, believe it." and with that the fox jinchuriki left.

"I'm sure you will." With one more puff of his pipe, Hiruzen walked back to his desk. "Uma, I have a short task for you."

An Anbu with a horse mask appeared in front of the Hokage's desk, kneeling on knee. "Hai, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage brought out a piece of paper, looking at it for a second before speaking. " Bring me Team Sevens Jonin, Yūgao Uzuki"


	7. The Test

**Well next chapter is here. I would like to thank Wulan-chan for her review (I am assuming you are a girl because of 'chan'). YOu have no idea how much joy it brought me when you reviewed...even though it was just one review...god i need a life...Anyway. Review. Post your thoughts.**

* * *

><p>The clouds above drifted aimlessly as the wind on the ground blew gently across the earth. There on a rock sat a boy around the age of 13, black hair with two bangs, and blue shirt with a red and white symbol on his back. His eyes were closed, arms crossed as the wind blew his hair gently. It was peaceful for him. Nothing could ruin this moment for hi- "SASUKE-KUN!". Looks like I'm wrong dear reader.<p>

Sasuke gave a loud groan as his eye twitched from annoyance. Off in the distance a girl with pink hair down to her waist and red outfit. She ran up to the black haired boy and tried to hug him, but he moved out of the way. "Aw Sasuke-kun don't be like that." The pinkette said as she huffed. The Uchiha gave another groan and turned away. "What is taking Yūgao sensei so long? I want to train, go for a real mission. I'm getting tired of all these missions that should be called chores"

"I'm not sure Sasuke-kun, she never has been late so far. Usually she's the first –" Sasuke gave a gruff 'Hn' ignoring her as he looked off towards the road, noticing a figure, a boy around his age gradually come closer to the field. He continued to eyed the boy, noticing his silver jacket and blonde hair as he entered the training field.

Sakura looked away from Sasuke to look at the newcomer. The boy gave a foxy grin as he held his hands behind his back. "Who are you?" Asked Sakura, not really caring since for her, all she needed was Sasuke. The boy gave a small laugh and looked at the two before speaking. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, is this training field seven?" Sasuke turned his head away and grunted while Sakura gave a small nod.

(**Hokage's office**)

There sat old man Sarutobi as he glared at the bane of all Kage's, paper work. The damn thing, no matter how much was accomplished never seemed to really diminish in its number. The old man gave a sigh as he took out his pipe when a knock on the door brought him to attention.

He coughed slightly and said "Come in". The visitor opened the doors and from beyond them came a woman about the age of 22. Nice purple hair reached past her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes shone with eagerness. " You sent for me Hokage-sama?" The young woman gave a bow before standing to attention as the hokage nodded.

"Yes Yugao-chan. You see not so long ago someone who I considered a grandson has returned to the village. He came up to me and said he wanted to be a ninja.". Yugao gave a nod as she continued to listen to her hokage. " And seeing that you are one man short I figured you can test him, and if he passes he can become a ninja of this village." Yugao smiled. To finally have a full team and do real missions instead of those chores will be a relief.

"Arigatou Hokage-sama, is there anything I need to know about the future genin?" The hokage gave a quick puff of his pipe as he closed his eyes. "Now that you mentioned it Yugao-chan" He began, looking towards her "He never said what kind of training he got, but he sure is a natural trickster." " A trickster? Boy that should would bring some life to my team." Yugao commented as she thought about Sir Emo and his mistress. The hokage gave a chuckle before pulling out a black head band. He held it up for her to take, grinning as she came to take it. "Give this to him when he passes, I'm sure Naruto will pass and go far as a ninja." Yugao took the head band and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"_Make this old man proud, Naruto-kun"._

(**Training field seven**)

There they stood, the wind blowing gently against them, making their hair sway with the wind. A perfect triangle they formed. Sasuke looking at Naruto, Naruto looking at Sakura and the latter looking at the Uchiha. The awkward silence filled the air as no one moved, Naruto raising an eyebrow at Sakura's antics to get Sasuke to notice her. Like a pro, the emo ignored her and eyed Naruto.

(**Tree tops**)

Off in the tree's above a purple haired woman watched her team, analyzing their interaction. _"Not much talking."_ She thought to herself with a deadpan. She reached her hand into a pouch that was attached to her pants legging, slowly pulling out a kunai. She raised her arm back and yelled out from the tree's. "Sasuke, Sakura! Stay out of this!". And with that she threw the kunai at the silver jacket boy.

(**On the ground**)

"So what are you're names?" Naruto asked as he shifted onto his left leg. Sasuke glared at the blonde haired boy, not really giving a answer. "My name is Sakura Haruno and that's Sasuke Uchihaaaaaaa" Sakura moaned the last part as she licked her lips, causing Naruto to sweatdrop and Sasuke to shiver.

"So what are we all waiting for? I was told to come her to take a te-" "Sasuke, Sakura! Stay out of this!" Came a voice. All three teens looked up at the foliage as a kunai came speeding down. Its target Naruto. Sakura gasped as Naruto stood there, not moving as the projectile came closer. _"What is that idiot thinking!" _Thought Sasuke as he reached for his own kunai to counter the incoming one. Naruto eyed the kunai as it came darted towards him, moving his lips, as if mouthing some words . Sasuke noticed Naruto mouthing something, what, he didn't know. "_**Light Style: Heavens reflection.**__"_

The kunai pierced through the air, only a few feet from Naruto's head before it effortlessly bounced off a thin, see through dome of light. "You know," Naruto began as he walked towards the kunai on the ground, picking it up and inspecting it. " Its not nice to interrupt someone, so I've been told." Sakura and Sasuke where dumbfounded. The kunai just bounced off like it hit something invisible. _"It…the kunai didn't even touch him. He's acting like it was nothing!"_ thought Sakura as she jumped back.

"_That technique, what was it? I must acquire it for my goals!" _Sasuke seethed as he too jumped back. "Sakura! Stay back, let us watch and see what this idiot can do." The pinkette gave a short nod and watched as Yūgao dropped to the ground, unsheathing her katana. "Oh I truly am sorry, You must be Naruto." Yugao said as she held her curved blade diagonally in front of her. Naruto gave her a nod as he stared at her, taking in her features. " Good, then I don't have to live with the fact I threw a weapon at some random stranger."

Naruto shrugged as he began to twirl the kunai around his finger. "Eh no problem, I had plenty of things thrown at me over the years." _"What does he mean by that…" _all three thought as Yugao sped towards the blonde. Naruto flipped backwards as Yugao's sword was slashed at him, landing gracefully and flipping the kunai in his hand into a reverse grip.

The blonde held it to his side, slightly behind his back as he ran towards Yūgao. He lunged at the purple haired woman, swinging it towards her neck. Yūgao did nothing as the small blade came at her. "Sensei!" Shouted Sakura as the kunai made contact. "A jonin wouldn't let themselves get taken down fast. So that means…" Sasuke said as he pondered out loud. "Kawarimi…" Sakura spoke softly as The Yūgao in front of Naruto vanished, leaving a log with a gash. Naruto skidded to a halt as he held the kunai in front of him.

He caught a quick reflection of light as Yūgao swung her katana high and brought it down on him. Naruto clenched his teeth as he jumped to the side, rolling on to his knee before throwing his kunai at the woman. The kunai was easily caught as Yūgao smiled at him. "Why thanking you for returning my weapon, Naruto. But looks like you have nothing to defend yourself with."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Naruto straight out charged at Yugao, determination on his face as Sakura and Sasuke watched from aside. "What is that idiot thinking…" Sakura watched at how dumb Naruto was to attack someone who had a weapon that could kill in one hit.

Naruto threw out his hand as a bright ball of light came shooting forward, blinding everyone in the vicinity for a second. "Ah! What the fu-" Yugao covered her eyes with her free hand. Naruto disappeared in a quick flash of light while everyone was blinded.

"Where did he go" Wonder Yugao as she looked up from her hands. The soft sounds of sandals touching ground alerted her to Naruto's presence. She turned and rose up her sword, widening her eyes as a sword materialized out of a white light in his hands.

"Whoa…" Said Sakura as she watched the slash from Naruto meet Yūgao's two jumped back, eyeing each other as they circled with their respected weapons ready to attack or defend the others.

(**Ruined Village**)

Hikaru walked among the burning ashes of the village that stood here. Flames still danced among some buildings and bodies. "These poor people…" He began as he kneeled down to pick up a slightly burnt ninja doll. He squeezed the doll slightly, somewhat filled with guilt for not being here sooner. He set the doll down gently. Shuffling noises behind him brought him to full alert as he stood. A dark spiral encircling his hand as a black sword appeared.

"My my my…" Said a gruff voice. A black fire that was four, five feet tall danced on the ground before a man in rusting, battle damaged armor stepped out of the flames. His single red visible eye taking in the appearance of Hikaru. "To think I was the last dark user left." Xyper made his way towards a cautious Hikaru, who was watching the rusting armored man cautiously. "Maybe you can help me with a few things." Xyper stopped in made pace and held his hands behind his back. "Like what?" Replied Hikaru. "I don't even know who you are." The armored man gave a hollowed chuckle as he looked up at the sky. "I…I am Xyper." Hikaru widened his eyes at this, a memory playing through his head. Pain soared through his body as he closed one eye from it.

"_Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's all about the laughs, Makoto. And look, the bridge is up ahead… who's that?" Hikaru pointed up ahead. A man was having an argument with a woman on the bridge. Makoto grabbed Hikaru's torso and led him to cover under the tree._

"_I've had it with you, Xyper! Ive had it with your obsessive hate! We're done, its over!"_

_The man, Xyper, took the back of his hand and slapped the woman. She went down to her knees, crying. "You're a horrible person!"_

"_Then, go on! Get out of here!"_

_The woman got up and ran in the opposite direction, past Hikaru and Makoto. They peeked out, once more, to see what the man would do. He put his hands on his head and started screaming. Then, broke down crying. "What's wrong with me?" He grabbed onto a piece of railing and tore it off out of anger. After more screaming , he chucked the wood into the river. Xyper got down on his knees and punched the bridge repeatedly. From behind him, a person crawled up side the railing. A glowing gold sword formed from thin air in the man's hand. The light user raised his sword and struck down. Xyper, sensing the attack, rolled to the side. However, a piece of the sword struck his side._

Hikaru opened his eye and looked at Xyper. "Hey, you listening!" Shouted Xyper. He raised his hands up into the air. "Together, we can revive my few good followers and destroy the light!." Hikaru ignored him as he thought to himself. "_He is the one who started all this…He killed Makoto…His plan…maybe I can gain his trust and strike him down." _ "So what do you say…friend?" Hikaru looked at his sword, eyeing it for a minute before nodding. "Alright…I'll do it." Behind his mask Xyper grew a maleficent smile. "_perfect"_

**(Training Field Seven)**

The blade from Yūgao hissed as it cut through the air, aimed at Naruto's head. A clang of metal resounded through the midday sky as Naruto parried her blade. Yūgao ducked down, bringing her sword down and up with a slash. A loud clanged echoed across the field as Naruto's sword was sent flying up into the air and landing several meters behind him. Naruto widened his eyes as Yūgao sent a powerful kick to his stomach, sending him onto his back.

Naruto looked up, his eyes connecting with Yugao's as she pointed her sword at Naruto's throat. The blonde leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he let out a sigh. "I know when I'm beat" He said as Yugao smiled and held out her hand. Naruto to it and the purpled haired woman helped him up.

Yugao smiled more and reached into her back pouch, bringing forth a black head band. "Very good Naruto, you have earned this ninja head band. Please wear it with pride." Naruto grinned big as he took it, tying it around his shoulder. Sakura ran up to them, clapping at the amazing fight she witnessed.

"That was amazing you two! Naruto, how did you manage to get so good! And what about that sword?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed his left cheek. "Hahaha well you see…" Sasuke ignored his explanation as he made his way towards the sword that Naruto wielded. "This sword…I must have it…" Sasuke said aloud as he reached for it. Naruto was finishing his explanation about being trained by an old master when he spotted Sasuke reaching for his sword. With a quick thought the sword disappeared in a flash of light, much to the displeasure of Sasuke.

"Hey! Where did it go!" Shouted Sasuke as he looked around. Naruto stifled a laugh as Sakura asked what was gone. "His sword! The sword that the baka had! It was just here just now!" Everyone looked at Naruto as he shrugged. "I don't know, guess a bird took it or something." Sakura dead panned as Yūgao giggled quietly.

"Listen here dope, give me that sword now" Sasuke demanded as he walked towards Naruto. "No can do ghost rider." "Why I oughta.."

"Boys!" Yugao interrupted. "Calm down. Sasuke, its Naruto's blade, not yours so he doesn't have to listen to your demands." Sasuked huffed and turned away. "Now…" She began. "We'll meet her tomorrow for some training and then a mission or two."

Sasuke grunted and began walking off, making Yugao sweat drop as Sakura groaned. "Aw man, not those stupid D-Ranks. Those are degrading." She complained. Naruto tilted his head as he looked up. "How bad can those be?" He asked Yugao, who was cackling evilly.

* * *

><p>. <strong>Well there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review. I would love you forever.<strong>

**Please note that i do need help deciding a pair so your thoughts would be amazing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go,<strong>


	8. Mission to wave

**Hey guys, just a quick update. I had to rush through this since i have Senior culminating projects to think about. I would like to thank Aishata for his/her review. THank you for that and i will take in your advice. Make sure you comment and let me know your thoughts please. As much as i dont like it criticism is welcomed so i can improve this story. **

* * *

><p>The sun rose high above the sky as a creature moved through the tall grass in the forest. Its tail low to the ground as it swiveled its head left to right, looking for easy prey. It twitched its ear as the sound of twig snapping off in the distance. The small creature crouched down low, and made its way to the open where a small mouse was scurrying about. The gleam in the mysterious figures eye showed its delight as it crouched back and jumped. The dark red ribbon tied around its right ear wavered in the sky as it chased its prey.<p>

"_Moon Flower to team, report in."_

"_Blossom here, nothing yet."_

"_Yellow Fox reporting, nothing on my end."_

"_Emolicious…nothing…fuck you Naruto." _

"_Hey come on man, you got to admit it was fu-"_

"_HVT spotted!" _Sakura called out as she hid behind a tree, peaking out slightly to see a brown cat pouncing about a mouse. The cat missed and began to chase the mouse. "_Target is on the move, heading west bound. Emolicious he is going towards you."_ Sakura slowly chased behind the cat pursuing the poor mouse. Making sure to stay far back enough so she won't be spotted.

The cat sprang over roots, crawled beneath bushes and yet it couldn't get the mouse. It swerved, mimicking the mouse's actions. The mouse squeaked with fear as it got cornered. The cat beared its fangs as it seemingly licked its lips.

"_Fox and Blossom, I have spotted the target. Move now to Sasukes position and prepare for capture. Naruto you got to startle it and chase it towards the trap. Sakura ready it, Sasuke help Naruto in anyway."_

"_Hai!" _All three replied. Naruto arrived on scene, dropping down behind the tree adjacent from the cat. Naruto scanned the trees, spotting Sasuke as he kneeled on a branch. Said black haired boy gave a glared at the blonde, giving a nod as he held up three fingers. Naruto nodded back as he watched Sasuke count down, flipping the fox Jinchuriki off as he got to one.

Naruto grew a tick mark and sent a glare at the Uchiha. The teen in the branches closed his fist, signaling Naruto to begin. Said Blonde jumped out, waving his hands up in the air. "Booga booga boo!" A small giggle could be heard over the radio as both cat and mouse jumped up in the air. The brown feline hissed as it knew it was trying to be caught. It bounded away, heading east as a screaming blonde chased it while a brooding Uchiha hopped among the trees.

Naruto sped across the forest floor, solely focused on the run away feline. The cat ran to the left, the blonde following close by. Turning its head the cat gave a hiss as it ran through some bushes. Naruto bounded over them easily as he continued to sprint, coming closer to the cat.

"Hahaha gonna get you now you pesky cat!" The cat did not like this and quickly changed its course, heading to the right and making Naruto skid to a stop. "Damnit!" He called out. "Let an elite show you how its done baka" Smirked the Uchiha as he leapt from tree to tree before flipping gracefully to the ground. "_Go Sasuke-kun!"_ Cheered Sakura over the radio as Sasuke sped after the fleeing cat.

"Oh no you don't teme". **(AN: As someone who is learning the Japanese language (2****nd**** year) Teme to me sounds close to Timmy. Just thought I found that interesting) **Naruto gave chase, soon following close behind. '_Those two became rivals fast the past couple of day's'._Yugao thought as she bounded tree branch by tree branch towards Sakura's position.

The two boys where neck in neck as they bounded over bushes, jumped off trees and twisted to the cats jagged turns. The cat turned sharply to the right, making the two pursuing teens almost loose track. "Hey!" Shouted Naruto as he sped in front of Sasuke. "Naruto you're chasing him the wrong way!" Sasuke called out as he stopped. Naruto ignored him and kept running after the cat. The cat saw a glimmer of hope as it run towards a small indent in a rock wall. Using the last of its feline strength the cat dove for it.

Naruto watched amazed as the cat skidded across the ground towards the small opening. Just about the brown cat was about to go in…it got stuck half way in the opening. Naruto sweat dropped and slouched a little bit as the cat struggled to get free. He lifted his hand and pressed a finger against a black ear piece. "HVT…uh well…is stuck." The radio was quiet before Sasukes voice came through. "Dumb cat got lucky to elude an elite."

"Yugao sensei I'm over by the small cave area at the edge of the forest." Naruto called over the radio. "I'll meet you guys at the rendezvous point. " "_Alright Naruto. Team, form up outside the forest entrance." _ Naruto walked slowly towards the cat, who by now was struggling to get free. "Ha! That's what you get you dumb cat." Laughed Naruto as he knelt down. The brown cat meowed in defiance as it was picked up and held up in the air.

"Your coming with me." Hissing, the cat struggled free and began slashing at Naruto's face. "Ahhh! It's got me!" Laughter rang through the radio as Sakura was sent to help the poor blonde.

**15 minutes later**

Team seven stood there in front of the desk of the Hokage. The cat finally gave up and was taken fro Naruto who was now badly scratched up. Said blonde was grumbling something about cats and their stupid claws. Sakura was currently holding the demon cat, who was purring as it was being scratched behind the ear.

"I don't understand, How come she only attacked Naruto?" The pink haired teen asked as she looked down at the peaceful cat. "I don't know, maybe animals just hate him." Sasuke replied with a smirk as the blonde gave a shout. "Ahem." The old Kage coughed in his hand lightly as he got the attention of Team Seven. "Good job, the appropriate money for the ranked mission will be put into your accounts. But in the mean time several other things are needing to be done." Sarutobi looked at the papers on his desk before raising one up. "Ah.. It seems like the Hyuuga compound needs to be painted." All three genin groaned in annoyance. "That's enough!" Sakura said in a outburst, causing some shock among the group. " All we have been doing is simple little chores! Why can't we have a real mission for once!" She shouted before quickly covering her mouth and bowing. "Gomen nasai Hokage-sama."

"I second what she said lord Hokage. How are we suppose to get experience if we don't actually go out and get some?" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto joined in. "Yeah Jiji, I think we are ready for something more challenging then painting or chasing some lame cat." Yugao's eye twitched at the lack of respect towards the Hokage. "Hey show some respect okay guys?" She asked.

Hiruzen waved her off, laughing lightly as he brought out another piece of paper. "No no its quiet alright Yugao. The few days they have been together I think they earned this one." The eyes of Sakura and Naruto lit up at the news. Sasuke just stood there, a bored expression as he waited. "It's an escort mission." Naruto groaned at this. "Naruto, would you rather go paint?" Sarutobi asked, earning a quick no from the boy.

"Tazuna, a bridge builder, needs to escorted to Land of the Waves and guarded as he completes a bridge to the mainland. " Team Seven nodded in response. "Alright, send him in." The door opened behind the four as a drunk man stepped through, a sake bottle in hand as he burped.

"These are the people who are going to guard me? They are all children.." He slurred as he held his bottle to his mouth. "They may be children." Began Yugao "But they have the skill to go through with this." The drunk man rolled his eyes and waved her off. "Whatever, just meet me in front of the gates in a hour." With that, the man set off.

"Bakageta" Naruto exclaimed as he shook his head. "Well you heard the man team, suit up and get ready for a mission. Have enough gear for two to three weeks." Yugao said, her genin team nodded their heads and left to get ready.

"Yugao-chan." Hiruzen began. " Make sure you help them as much as you can if something does go wrong. " The violet haired woman bowed as she spoke. " Hai, Hokage-sama."

The aging man smiled before going back to work and Yūgao exiting the room.

(**Several hours later**)

The group of five walk in silenced with Sakura trying to talk to Sasuke every now, Naruto just watching the road ahead. Tazuna was sober, giving directions when it was needed for the group to get to Wave country. Then that's when it happened. Yūgao spot something on the road. A Small puddle in the middle of the road, quiet easy to see as the group neared to it. _'Funny…it hasn't rained in days…Something isn't right…'_ Thought Yūgao. She looked to see if her team noticed anything about it. She saw Sakura with hearts in her eyes as she looked at Sasuke, and said boy just had his hands in his pockets.

She looked at Naruto who was taking a small glance at the puddle they were approaching. She watched him tense up his right hand as they came parallel to it. . '_He definitely noticed…'_ The group walked passed it, seemingly ignoring it as they walked forth. 20 yards past the puddle, a head with a Kiri headband popped out. "Now!" Shouted the Head as two bodies emerged from the puddle. Gōzu grabbed hold of the hand in front of him and threw his brother at Yūgao. The purple haired woman gave a shriek of surprise as a metal chain was wrapped around her. "Wh-what?" Stated Yūgao as the man tugged upon the chain and she was torn to pieces. .

"Yūgao-sensei!" Screamed Sakura. Gōzu joined his brother and made a mad dashed towards Tazuna, their gauntlet hands ready to kill. Sasuke jumped in their path, kunai in hand but only to be knocked away as they sped towards swishing sound of a blade hissed through the air. A sword of all white with gold down the middle of the blade caught the chain, making it stick in a tree. Making the two brothers halt in their attack.

"Damnit," Gōzu cried out in anger."release the chain!" shouted Gōzu as Meizu cut the chain loose. Gōzu jumped into the air, feeling the brush of air caress his cheek as a punch from Naruto missed. Meizu joined his brother and jumped at the blonde, slashing at Naruto. The blonde leaned back as far as his body could allow him, the sharp blades passing over him quickly.

"Uhg dammit!" Sasuke shouted as he got off from the ground and joined up next to Naruto as Sakura stood back to protect the bridge builder. "Naruto, take the one on the left. This low life is mine." Sasuke ordered as he charged at Gōzu.

Naruto dashed at Meizu as his sword flashing into his hand in a reverse grip. "Come at me bro." Meizu taunted as he slashed his claws upward at the blonde. Naruto side stepped, lashing out his sword at the brother. Meizu flipped back before he ran towards Naruto with his gauntlet hand raised, ready to slash. Naruto brought his sword up and swung at Meizu, who raised his hand up to block the attack.

Sasuke was glaring at Gōzu who continued to dodge and deflect his shuriken. Gozu charged at the Uchiha, lashing out his clawed hands. The Uchiha rolled to the side,Gozu following with him. He slashed the boy ducked. He thrusted the Uchiha side stepped.

Finally the black eyed boy landed a solid kick against Gozu, sending him back. The man landed in front of Sakura. quickly, Sasuke brought his hand to a pouch to the side of his leg and brought out shuriken. With a quick throw he threw the metal ninja stars, spinning quickly as they headed towards Gōzu.

Gōzu rolled off from his back and quickly moved to the side. The shuriken spun madly as they went towards Sakura. . Sasuke cursed openly as he saw Gōzu dodge it and who they were heading to. He yelled out to Sakura and Tazuna. "Sakura watch out!" Yelled Sasuke as his ninja stars came closer.

Sakura turned her attention towards the spinning spike pointed ends coming her way. Her eyes widened and ready herself. She swung her kunai at her. The sound of metal meeting metal sounded about as the first shuriken was deflected. "One" She said aloud. The second one came at her fast, it too being deflected. "Two!" the final one almost catching her off guard, but it was deflected easily be her. "Three!"

The battle with the two brothers raged on. Both Naruto and Sasuke keeping their respective opponent away from their client. Sasuke jumped up into the air, twirling shortly before dropping a kick onto Gōzu. Gōzu smirked seeing his chance and caught the kick from Sasuke. The boys eyes widened and used his other leg to kick the man. That kick was too caught.

"Stay out of the way boy!".Gozu stepped back and threw the Uchiha in the opposite direction, giving him a clear shot at Sakura and Tazuna. Gōzu pulled down his mask, going through a small series of hand signs and brought his head back. Behind him, Sasuke landed on his feet, seeing Gozu leaning his head back was not a good sight.

"Sakura watch out!" He yelled out as Gozu released his justu upon her and the bridge builder.

"**Suiton: Suigandan!"* ** Gozu shouted as he spat out several spherical projectiles at her. The young Haruno girl watched as the water bullets zoomed at her.

She braced herself, knowing that she could die here or fail the mission by dodging. "**Light style:Heavens Reflection!**" shouted a voice. Sakura gasped as the silver jacket boy stood in front of her, a dome of light surrounding them. "Naruto…" she whispered as the water jutsu made contact with the dome.

The dome shimmered and burstl, Gōzu and Meizu saw their chance and dashed toward Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna, both ready to kill the two genin and the old man. "Damnit" Shouted Sasuke as he dashed towards them. As the two brothers came closer the blonde junchiriki raised his sword, ready to defend and protect the two behind him

As they raised their claw gauntlets back, ready to kill Naruto. "Not so fast!" Yūgao appeared out of nowhere, her katana drawn. With quick speed she knocked both brothers out quickly using the butt of her sword. Both brothers dropped to the ground, skidding to Naruto and Sakura's feet. "Yūgao-sensei!" Exclaimed Sakura, who was relieved to see her alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. Remember to review and all that.<strong>

**Suiton: Suigandan - Water fang bullet**

**Bakageta- Ridiculous**

**hope you enjoyed the new word you learned today. You can thank my Japanese teacher for that.**


	9. The Vote

**Hey, I know it has been awhile and all that. But I've kinda lost the interest in writing and all that. But now that I have a laptop of my own I will try to finish up this story and all that. Please leave a review on what you think. It will help.**

* * *

><p>The sound of rope being tighten rustled through the forest, the groans of two man sounded out over it as a purple haired woman finished up her work and stood up, looking over at a group of three young teens and a nervous old man.<p>

"Mind telling me what the hell just happened?" Asked the purpled haired jounin as she put her hands on her hips, glaring at the man. Tazuna gulped as he tugged at the lining of his shirt around his neck. "Aheh..Well you see.." The man struggled for words as Yugao narrowed her eyes at him, her team of genin watching the man hesitate.

"These ninja, were sent out to kill me. You see...My nation is in desperate need. The bridge I'm building will connect us to the mainland, and we will be able to get more importation through that.."

Sasuke folded his arms, looking at the man he said "Why don't you just have everything shipped through ships? Wouldn't that be easier old man?" Tazuna glanced at the Uchiha before looking down at his own feet. "We would do that but the shipping industry is owned by a man named Gatou. He uses his company to mask his smuggling of drugs and other things. So he controls what goes in and out of our country. I want to build the bridge so we can revive our village's economic downfall, but Gatou doesn't want that. So thats why he sent those ninja after me. To stop me."

Every one of Team Seven's members looked at the man. Naruto and Sakura gave the man a sad frown while Sasuke just looked away. Yugao spoke up, removing her hands from her hips. "Do you even have the money to pay for this mission? This is at least a B-Rank right now."

Tazuna shook his head "No, all our village could afford was a C-Rank. We had to lie to you to get protection from thugs and ninja!" Tazuna clenched his fists, looking at the four ninja. "Without me, the bridge will never get finished and my village will perish. Please, show some heart. Be Human.."

Yugao looked at the team, glancing at each one of her genin. Seeing the look of Sadness on Naruto, the guilt on Sakura's. Sasuke looked like it was something to be used to get stronger. She shook her head and said "We'll take a vote her. Who wants to go back to the village and give up on this mission? Raise your hand if you want to."

She looked at Naruto, who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll continue you on. We have made it this far, why turn back now and give up? He needs our help. His country needs this bridge to survive!" Yugao nodded and smiled at Naruto, she turned to Sakura. "And you Sakura?" "Well Sensei..I say we continue on as well. Think of all the families that are going to die because they can't get the food or money to survive.."

Finally Yugao turned towards Sasuke, who had a stoic face. "And you?" She asked. Sasuked grunted and looked away, down the road. "If there is more ninja like those who we just fought then I say yes. It'll make me stronger and to show everyone how great the Uchiha are."

Tazuna was overjoyed, he bowed his head down low"Thank you, thank you so much!" He shouted. Yugao smiled as she jabbed her thumb out behind her, pointing at the two mist ninja behind her. "We'll head out as soon as I send a hawk back to the village about the capture of these two."

In a building far off from the Village of Waves, a man in camo pants sat on a couch, his giant blade resting at his side. "Zabuza, what are you doing?! You are suppose to be hunting that blasted bridge builder! Do you know what will happen when his bridge is complete?" A short man with shady glasses came through the rooms door, his teeth clenched as he glared at the bigger man.

Zabuza grunted and turned to look at the short man, before grabbing the hilt of his sword. "I will be ruined! I would lose my control over the village! My empire will crumble!" The heavy swish of a sword gasped through the air, the blade poked against the short man's adam's apple. "Listen here, small fry, I have two of my men working on it. He doesn't even have the money to hire real ninja, so Gozu and Meizu will get it done."

Not one second after this, a girl with long black hair walked in through the door. She had a white mask strapped to the side of her green kimono. "Zabuza-sama, Meizu and Gozu have failed. They were taken down by a group of ninja protecting the bridge builder." The shirt man in the black suit grew angrier, shouting at Zabuza. "You see?! He is still alive! Now get out there and do it yourself you good for nothing piece of shi-" Zabuza grabbed the man by the throat, lifting him up to eye level.

"I'll deal with it, but I want triple the pay you hear me Gatou? Or else I will slowly cut you in half with my sword and feed you to the sharks near my former village." Gatou struggled to gulp, Zabuza threw the man towards the couch and he pulled his large sword on to his back. "Come Haku, we have a bridge builder to slowly kill."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, nice and sweet. I'm using a Acer C7 chrome book for this all, and its taking some time to get use to it all. I will upload chapters when I get some more reviews in. So please, leave a review. You have no idea how much it helps. Thank you for read and stay amazing guys. <strong>


	10. The Encounter

**Another Chapter here. I know, kinda a boring one. But still, I got nothing better to do. Please leave a review, especially any potential um...whats the word im looking for..haha sorry, speaking through a three day sleep deprived mind...um..Love interest? sure lets go with that. I was thinking Haku. But let me know who, whoever has the most..um..whoever appears most in the comments might be the lucky girl.**

* * *

><p>The bow of the boat sluggishly washed its way up onto the shore, it sides tilting to the right as people got off of it. "Good luck Tazuna." Said the rower as he pushed off the shore. "Thank you brother, it will get done." Tazuna fixed the bag on his back, looking forward down the road in front of him and the Konoha ninja. "The village isn't far from here, we should make it before sundown." The old man said, beginning to walk in front of the ninja.<p>

Naruto stayed behind, looking over his shoulder and looking at the bridge that was just barely visible from the fog.

_**Flashback**_

_It was all silent on the small boat. The rower just looking ahead while Sakura kept trying to flirt with Sasuke, Yugao sitting in front of Naruto, but with her eyes closed. The blonde haired ninja to his right as he caught glimpse of something huge in the distance. _

_ "Guys.." He whispered, leaning in forward towards Yugao. He pointed to the right as the large object appeared again through the fog. "Whoa.." Muttered Sakura as a huge bridge appeared from the fog. "That..That is the bridge I have been working on." Sasuke looked at it before turning his head to the opposite direction, not really giving a crap about it._

_ "That must've taken a lot of people to have built it that far." Yugao said, looking up and over to Tazuna. "Yes, it did. but slowly I have been losing workers day after day." "Because of Gatou?" Naruto asked. Tazuna nodded and turned back to the bridge. "At first their was a lot of volunteers and workers. But over time people have stopped working in fear that Gatou would kill them."_

_ "How many workers do you still have?" Sakura asked, still looking in awe at the bridge. "Just barely a handful now, but that doesn't matter. Just a couple more days of work and the bridge will be done..but..."_

_ "You're scared that Gatou will...No you know that Gatou will send someone to kill you." Yugao stated. Sasuke turned and glanced at the aging bridge builder. "Kill the leader and the rest will either flee or won't continue." _

_ "We have already lost too many heroes who wanted to stop Gatou..This is our only hope right now.."_

_The rower stopped and let the boat glide slowly towards the beach. He looked at the group saying " We're here..." Yugao and her genin slowly got out, Tazuna glancing at the rower and nodded towards him. "Thank you, you took a big risk for doing this." The rower lowered his head and smiled. "Good luck Tazuna._

"Naruto! Get your ass over here now!" Naruto winced and scurried down the road, disappearing into the now thickening fog. In a tree branch far from the shore a girl in a mask disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared in front of a tall muscular man with pale skin and his headband sideways on his head. She took her mask off and bowed before the man "Zabuza-sama, the builder and his escorts have arrived. They are heading towards the lake." Zabuza nodded and hefted his greatsword easily onto his shoulders, turning away from the young girl. "How many?" He asked. "Four of them, One of them is a jounin and the other three are her students." Zabuza chuckled as he slowly walked away.

"Easy pickings, ready the trap, only interfere if it looks like I'm about to be taken down. But like that is going to really happen. Hahahaha" The swordsman of the mist disappeared into the fog, Haku standing up straight and putting her mask back on. "Yes, my master." And with that she once again vanished.

The group of five walked together in a diamond formation with Tazuna in the center. Yugao up front, her thumb on the guard of her blade, ready to attack anything that poised a threat to the group. Sakura and Sasuke flanking the sides with Naruto in the back. "This fog is perfect for an ambush team, be ready at all costs. Inspect every little detail for something that can be out of place." Yugao said as she slowly scanned the road ahead of them.

"You really think someone will attack during all this fog? Surely any adversary will also be at a disadvantage." Naruto spoke out from behind. He was walking backwards with his sword drawn out, he held it diagonally in front of him.

Yugao glanced back towards Tazuna before looking back towards the road. "The village we are going to is close to the Hidden Mist, who have ninja who are specialized in using techniques to kill in the mist. Kirigakure's Seven swordsmen specialize in silent killing, using mist to sneak up on their opponents and kill them without the victim even knowing where the swordsman was..." Sakura gulped at hearing this, and bit gently on her lower lip.

"Sensei..Do you think we are going to fight one of these swordsmen? I mean..If they can sneak up on someone without them noticing.." Sasuke grunted and smiled, turning to Sakura and said. "Pfft what cowards, if they have to sneak up on someone to kill them then they are weak. They would probably beg for mercy when they will fight an Uchiha."

"Sasuke, now is not the time to be a prick. Besides, you don't even have those..what were they..." Naruto tilted his head and pondered for a bit. "Sharingan" Yugao answered for him. "Ah yes! Those swirly eyes. Your clan is only feared for that and what it does." Sasuke grunted and turned away. "Loser, you're just jealous that I'm better than you."

"Whatever.." The blonde shook his head and looked to his side, noticing the bushes to his right rustle and shake. "Hold it!" He shouted, throwing his blade towards the bushes. "Guard" Yugao shouted, Naruto pulling out a kunai as he moved back slowly towards Tazuna.

A small squeal cried out as a small white rabbit hopped on out, obviously scared from the sword that was thrown its way. "Look what you did you idiot!" Sakura screeched, she quickly moved over to where the bunny was and picked it up in her arms. "Shh there there.." Sakura said, holding the bunny like a baby.

She walked over to Naruto and bopped him on the head. "Ow! What was that for!?" He yelled, holding his head with his hands as he glared at the pink haired girl. "You almost killed it! Either with your sword or by scaring it!" She grunted and turned back away from the blonde and and returned to her spot to the side of Tazuna.

Yugao sighed as Sasuke grunted and whispered "Idiots". Yugao eyed the bunny closely before looking at Sakura. "Something isn't right.." She said. Sakura looked at the purple haired woman and tilted her head. "What is Sensei?" "The rabbit..Its fur. Its fur is white, for winter to hide from predators.." "So that means.." Sakura began, looking down at the small animal that was nuzzling her arm.

"It is domestic.."

The faint sound of something caught the attention of Naruto, he turned around and saw a small glint from the fog. He widen his eyes wide as he dove for Tazuna. "Get down! It's a trap!". Everyone dove for the ground, Yugao tackling Sakura as a giant Sword flew inches above the two before embedding itself in a nearby tree.

"What the hell!" Naruto quickly rolled to his feet, his sword shimmering into existence in his hands as Yugao and Sasuke stood up on their feet. The bunny now scurrying away as Sakura stood up and in front of the bridge builder.

"Haha good reaction time kid." Faint clapping echoed out through the fog, its slowly steady pace ringing out from all directions. "Show yourself coward!" Sasuke yelled, glaring as he looked all around for the man that attacked them.

"Oh? I'm the coward? Little boy you're shaking." Sakura gasped and pointed out to the tree a few meters away. "There! On the sword!" and true to her word, standing on the swords blade was Zabuza, stopping his clapping as he hopped off his sword and pulled it out of the tree's trunk in one swift motion.

"Zabuza Momochi.." Yugao began, she pulled her sword out and held it in front of her. "Get back, protect the bridge builder!" She commanded,

"No, I can take him!" Sasuke shouted, already going through a few handsigns. Naruto stopped him though, grabbing his wrist and squeezing it tightly. "Sasuke, for gods sake listen for once!" Naruto Shouted.

"This is Zabuza Momochi, one of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the hidden Mist. Killed 100 of his classmates. Known as the Demon of the Mist." Sasuke widen his eyes at Yugao's description on Zabuza. Said man chuckled and disappeared in a instant. Water splashed loudly as Yugao skidded back in a buddle, her sword locked against Zabuza's.

"I'm going to kill you first, and then your students slowly, one by one, in front of the old man." The swordsman chuckled evilly as he pushed the purple haired woman away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading. You are terrific, thank you. Please leave a review. It will help. Really, i dont want to write a story where it wont get any help from the readers. Im getting some favs and followers..but reviews really help. So if youre going to fav and or follow, i would highly recommend reviewing as well. Please and thank you my lovely readers<strong>


End file.
